


Praga

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Praga no hay mar. Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando se apareció en la casa señalada por la Orden, y trató de recordar lo que sabía sobre esa ciudad. No tenía mar, por ejemplo, y era conocida por su casco antiguo, la catedral, el río, el espíritu de la Vieja Europa. De las viejas guerras y los viejos azotes del mundo mágico también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fer).



> Rory y Levin son personajes de Fer

En Praga no hay mar.

Levin había descubierto tiempo atrás que en misiones como aquella necesitaba fijar un asidero con el mundo real, algo que detuviera su cadena de pensamientos cuando su ritmo se volvía frenético, algo que permitía pararse a respirar. Respirar.

En Praga no hay mar. Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando se apareció en la casa señalada por la Orden, y trató de recordar lo que sabía sobre esa ciudad. No tenía mar, por ejemplo, y era conocida por su casco antiguo, la catedral, el río, el espíritu de la Vieja Europa. De las viejas guerras y los viejos azotes del mundo mágico también. Lejos del Hradcany que pudo contemplar desde las ventanas, o el Karlùv most que conecta la ciudad vieja y la nueva sobre el Moldova, el mundo mágico había dejado allí una de sus muescas más profundas. No todas las ciudades del mundo (y de hecho sólo Praga, ahí radicaba la gracia) podían presumir de haber sido el escenario de una de las primeras matanzas muggles de la historia.

Claro que ninguna persona viva podía atestiguarlo, porque era algo que se mencionaba en los libros de texto entre las páginas de cientos de años en sombras. Por aquel entonces Praga ni siquiera era Praga y la gente importante todavía hablaba en el latin de un imperio que sólo llevaba un par de siglos deshecho. "Y los magos caminaban entre los muggles sin ocultar su auténtico rostro", decia el libro en el que Levin lo había leído. No sabía muy bien por qué recordaba esa frase tan claramente, cuando lo importante eran los párrafos siguientes. Mientras atravesaba las calles empedradas vestido con unos vaqueros y camiseta, tan muggle como cualquiera, se preguntaba si de verdad estaba escondiendo su auténtico rostro. Con las manos en los bolsillos, las zapatillas, las gafas estrechas de montura negra, Levin Bloomfield era un estudiante muggle apresurándose por calles desiertas de turistas, en lo más profundo de la vieja Praga, y estaba a punto de sumergirse en otro mundo -su mundo- donde sí llamaria la atención. Era un auror, la defensa del mundo mágico, pero a los ojos invisibles de los magos, en el barrio mágico, sería un muggle perdido, separado de algún viaje de fin de curso.

Las calles del barrio mágico de Praga no estaban protegidas. No había puzzles de ladrillos a la entrada, ni puertas de Metro encantadas, ni tan siquiera barreras. Era difícil llegar, porque a lo largo del camino las callejuelas iban y venían, y los turistas y los muggles se veian atraidos por los monumentos a los que llevaban, las tiendas típicas en ellas. Se dispersaban mucho antes de cruzar la línea imaginaria y luego volvían al hotel pensando que quizá al día siguiente pasarían de largo ante los souvenirs o los restaurantes, para continuar un poco más adelante porque todavia no habían llegado al final de las calles. Pero pocos llegaban realmente, y de todos modos no encontraban nada de especial interes.

El propio Levin ignoró las sutiles miradas de curiosidad de los magos que aún pululaban por las calles en sus túnicas habituales, aunque no dejaba de pensar si debería cambiarse, presentar un aspecto más regio, más imponente. Era un auror. La defensa del mundo mágico.

"Y por eso mismo te va a dar igual lo que lleves puesto si las cosas se ponen feas", se dijo respirando profundamente. Los momentos previos al enfrentamiento eran siempre los peores. Siempre. Por muy feas que se pusieran las cosas después, era sólo minutos antes cuando Levin se encontraba tomando aire a bocanadas, atenazado por lo que podía venir después. Cuando necesitaba desesperadamente el mundo real.

El mundo real era la puerta de madera pintada de escarlata, la casa cuidada y de aspecto acogedor, con su letrero de madera igual que las posadas de las películas muggles, de los libros muggles. Igual que en ellos, una ráfaga de viento hizo que se balanceara con un sonido rugoso, de madera contra metal, que hizo a Levin pensar en cientos de relatos fantásticos en los que el protagonista entraba en la posada y salía siempre acompañado de secundarios que no solían ser lo que parecían.

El mundo real era la certeza de que no saldría de allí acompañado, y además la posibilidad, fría y amarga, de que quizá ni siquiera saldría. Al menos no por su propio pie, y ya llevaba lo suficiente siendo auror como para saber que los mortifagos no se preocupaban demasiado por el destino de sus cadáveres.

Sin darse cuenta empujó la puerta roja, atraveso el vestíbulo vacío y ni siquiera echó una mirada al salón donde ardía una chimenea. Sin darse cuenta se encontró subiendo por los peldaños de una escalera estrecha que trataba de no gemir a cada paso, con escalones barnizados y paredes de piedra. No había nadie en la posada, eso lo sabía, porque el dueño estaría demasiado asustado y sus clientes posiblemente se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado algo en el horno. La Orden era especialista en recordarles a todos las cosas que tenían en el horno cuando enviaban a cualquiera, a cualquier sitio. No querían otra matanza como la de Sirius Black.

"Como la de Peter Pettigrew", se corrigió en el segundo piso, encarando un pasillo en penumbra. Los marcos de los cuadros brillaban un poco, reflejaban una luz que no venía de ningún sitio en concreto, pero aparte de eso sólo los perfiles de las paredes y el metal en las manillas de las puertas. Echó mano al bolsillo de la sudadera, y sólo cuando cerró los dedos en torno a la empuñadura familiar aquel pedazo de madera pasó a ser una varita. Y aún con su ropa muggle, Levin Bloomfield pasó a ser un auror de la Orden del Fénix.

El auror abrió la puerta dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo, y al otro lado de la habitación cuadrada el mortífago acuclillado junto al fuego se volvió lentamente, sorprendido pero no asustado.

En Praga no hay mar, tuvo que repetirse mientras los rasgos iluminados por el fuego se convertían en unas obstinadas cejas negras, sobre ojos azules, congelados, no, no congelados, llenos de la misma rabia que quemaba. Repitió su mantra, incontables veces. En Praga no hay mar, en Praga no hay mar, necesito el mundo real.

Pero en el mundo real el mortífago seguía siendo Rory O'Brien.

****

Llevaba media hora jugueteando con unas cuantas ramas secas, trozos de periódico muggle (el Profeta nunca prendía bien) y las llamas pequeñas que se apagaban antes de prender en los troncos más grandes de la chimenea. Por supuesto, encender un fuego con la varita hubiera sido mucho más rápido y sencillo. Por supuesto, eso le habría dejado tiempo libre de sobra.

¿Para qué? ¿Hacer turismo?

Lo lógico era esperar. Sobre todo después de aquellos dos, no podía sin más coger la red flu y aparecer en casa. Era imposible rastrear toda la red flu, todas las chimeneas del mundo mágico, a todas horas... pero el diablo mete la pata y Rory no solía arriesgarse. La certeza era mucho más simple, más compacta, más segura. Si vas a cazar osos, asegúrate de matarlos al primer golpe. Si estás en tu primera misión, asegúrate de que no se convierta también en la última. Por eso esperaba.

Ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que había esperado demasiado cuando escuchó la puerta. Sí se maldijo, claro, porque siempre era un inconveniente que un auror asomara las narices mientras sus manos aún parecían despedir luz verde. No creía que fueran tan rápidos, que ya tuvieran a alguien detrás suyo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse fuerte, importante, mientras se giraba con lentitud. "No estás sorprendido, no estás asustado", se dijo. Lo creía. Al menos la segunda parte. Cuando alzó la vista y recorrió con la mirada las zapatillas, los pantalones vaqueros, la sudadera y finalmente los ojos azules, sí que se sorprendió.

\- Bloomfield - sonaba extraño. Sonaba incrédulo. "Maldita sea, ¡Bloomfield!".

Rory apoyó ambas muñecas sobre una rodilla, dejando las manos laxas, aún acuclillado en el suelo mientras las llamas empezaban a prender por fin tímidamente. No estaba asustado, pero recordar que tenía la varita en la silla, a un par de metros, casi lo consiguió. Entonces otra voz susurró "Bloomfield" en su cabeza, y supo que no tenía nada que temer.

Porque Bloomfield era un blando. De haber estado en otro lugar (una reunión de antiguos alumnos, un bar, el Gran Comedor) y sobre todo otra situación (una en la que no pertenecieran a bandos opuestos) habría sonreído con desprecio, pronunciando su nombre lentamente otra vez. En su lugar se miró las manos, frotando los restos de hollín de las palmas, mientras se preguntaba qué clase de ejército tenía a Levin Bloomfield en sus filas. Levin Bloomfield que casi era un muggle y casi era un Ravenclaw, y casi había sido prefecto. A costa suya, varios meses. Cuando volvió a mirarle Rory no sonrió, pero sí que había desprecio en sus ojos.

\- No te muevas, O'Brien. - advirtió Levin mostrando su varita. "Podría haberte matado en estos segundos, mientras se te caía la mandíbula al suelo al reconocerme, Bloomfield".

\- ¿Esperas que me asuste? Pareces un muggle.

\- Levántate - dijo Levin en tono neutro. Rory vio que tragaba saliva y se esforzaba por disimularlo. - No quiero hacerte daño.

Enternecedor. No obedeció. Aunque empezaban a dolerle las piernas por efecto de la tensión, permaneció acuclillado junto a la chimenea y su falsa sensación de seguridad. Incorporarse era descuidar los flancos y permitir que viera todos sus movimientos. Apoyó una mano en el suelo junto al borde de la chimenea, donde el calor empezaba a ser intenso.

\- ¿Eso te lo han enseñado en tu academia de auror? - preguntó alzando las cejas. - ¿Pasaste todos los exámenes? ¿Te dieron un título?

\- Levántate y aléjate de la chimenea.

\- ¿Usabais mortífagos de cartón? - extendió la mano que tenía sobre las rodillas, y abandonó el tono ligero. - Este es nuestro examen, Levin. No me van a dar ningún diploma por ello.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué allí, por qué a él, ni por qué precisamente Bloomfield. Seguro que el Ministerio tenía decenas de aurores que no habían ido a Hogwarts con él. Al mismo curso. En la misma jodida Casa. De paso podrían haber mandado a Nubelle, si lo que querían era utilizar el chantaje emocional. Era una pena que a Bloomfield no le recordara precisamente con cariño; si es que se podía decir eso de alguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

Sin embargo notaba que Levin sí dudaba. Que si se había enfrentado a algún mortífago hasta entonces eran sólo de cartón, aunque se movieran y respiraran. No tenían una cara que conocía, ni nombre. Rory sabía que esa era su gran ventaja. Se preguntó si Levin sabía siquiera lo que había pasado o qué hacía en Praga. Si tenía idea de...

\- Has matado a Miros Duur. Y a los dos niños.

Tenía que mencionar a los niños. No podía limitarse a la política, el maldito Bloomfield tenía que recordarle que había dos niños que no tenían que estar allí pero estaban y oye, existen los imprevistos, esto es la guerra, hay bajas. Un político, un auror, una bruja entrometida, eran bajas. Pero cualquier cosa muerta de menos de dieciséis años era una tragedia nacional.

 

\- Tengo entendido que no soy el único en esta habitación que ha matado niños - sí que había ventajas en conocer al oponente.

Los mortífagos no eran tan desorganizados. Había archivos, información sobre aurores y ministros. Sobre antiguos compañeros de estudio. Rory había pasado por aquellos pergaminos ligeramente pero tenía buena memoria para los detalles, y para los rumores estudiantiles que, utilizados de la manera adecuada, hicieron que la respiración de Bloomfield se saltara un latido.

\- Levántate y acompáñame. Serás encerrado hasta que se celebre tu juicio - recitó Levin, seguramente lo que todos los auror decían a todos los que detenían. ¿Juicio? Tres Avadas en un día no dejaban demasiado lugar a la presunción de inocencia. Rory sentía ganas de reir sólo de imaginarse su "juicio".

\- Debí hacer que pareciera un accidente, ¿no crees? Algo con... - tenía que haber prestado más atención a aquellos archivos. Pero nunca le interesó lo bastante el saber por qué algunos de sus compañeros tenían pergaminos con su nombre en las casas mortífagas, o qué decía en ellos. Chasqueó los dedos. - ¿Pociones?

Bloomfield dio un par de pasos. Alzó la varita. Rory supo que no le mataría, que le dejaría inconsciente y despertaría horas después encadenado en una celda. Y después los dementores y el beso. Quizá su alma no fuera blanca y brillante como la de Bloomfield, pero era su alma y prefería conservarla dentro de su cuerpo tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Metió la mano en la chimenea y la impulsó hacia delante gritando, arrastrando cenizas, fuego y madera. Fue como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras. A través de las lágrimas pudo ver cómo Bloomfield levantaba un brazo para taparse la cara, soltando la varita. Saltó hacia delante y la agarró con la mano buena. Inconscientemente se sacudió la otra en los vaqueros al levantarse. Tuvo consciencia de la piel deshecha pegándose a la tela, áspera, más áspera que nada que hubiera tocado en su vida, medio instante antes de que le golpeara el dolor.

"Es superficial"

Apuntó a Bloomfield.

Su oportunidad de entrar en las filas mortífagas por la puerta grande le miraba alerta, con brasas aún prendidas en la ropa muggle. Cuatro muertes en su primera misión. No recordaba haber leído nada parecido. Tomó aire. Sonrió.

\- ¡Crucio!

Bloomfield cayó al suelo aullando, mientras de su varita salían pequeñas chispas azules. Rory la sostuvo notándola temblar, extraña en su mano, la cabeza llena de los gritos de dolor de Levin.

Repitió la maldición. Esa vez, gritó con él. Y también la tercera, hasta que la varita empezó a quemarle entre los dedos. Lo dejó tendido en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, y quizá inconsciente. No se preocupó por comprobarlo. Pasarían horas antes de que estuviera en condiciones de seguirle.

Salió de la habitación, de la posada y del barrio mágico, con el dolor por la piel que le faltaba en la palma aún latiéndole dentro de los bolsillos. En Praga, ese día, hacía calor y la luz era naranja. Cuando se asomó al Moldova sintió que la otra orilla se acercaba demasiado, empequeñecía el río hasta convertirlo en una corriente diminuta. Necesitaba respirar pero los edificios del otro lado estaban demasiado cerca. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar a las orillas del Atlántico.

"La maldita Praga no tiene mar".


End file.
